Perfect
by DibsOnMaslow
Summary: Lemon/smut with a sort of plot. While helping George clear his flat, George and Angelina do something they weren't prepared for. They have to deal with this somehow.


**I'm just a horny bitch. Enjoy my latest smut :')**

 **In other news James Phelps (Fred Weasley) recently got married on the 23rd July 2016. And incase you didn't know, Oliver got married on the 4th July 2015 and his wife is pregnant**

* * *

The few months following Fred's death had been difficult for George. He couldn't face seeing his family too much as they would treat him like a child that needed help to live independantly. Not only that, but if they were all together it would be a room of 8 depressed people which isn't exactly the best place to feel better following the death of your twin. He was lucky that his friends were supporting and didn't constantly ask questions like his family. They would go over to his flat and just help clean and organise; no discusions of feelings. This was all George wanted. Just someone to help him clear Fred's room.

Fred's bedroom was filled with belongings George didn't know what to do with. Most of their clothes were matching so he wouldn't need 2 of the same outfit, but some of Fred's stuff was iconic and a keepsake. Angelina had the good idea of giving away Fred's belongings to charity after the family had taken what they wanted to keep. After all there isn't a need to keep your dead brother's clothes when you have your own. Angelina had lived up to her name of being an angel. She had been George's saving grace since the funeral. She cared but knew when to back away.

"Have you thought about what you are going to do with the furniture in here?" Angelina asked, sitting on the floor of Fred's room.

"Not really. I don't need an extra bed or wardrobe. If I keep them my family will only use it as an excuse to stay over so they need to go. I was thinking of turning this room into a sort of office slash workshop." George said.

"I think that's a brilliant idea." She consoled fanning herself with a bit of paper. It was early August and Britain was having a heatwave. She was wearing short shorts and a vest top whereas George was dressed as he normally was with a shirt and full length trousers. "I'm going to splash my face with cold water." Angelina voiced and went to the bathroom.

When she finished she saw George had moved to the living room and was sitting on the couch with wet eyes. She walked over and sat next to him. Angelina knew better than to speak so she just sat there, reassuring him physically that she was there.

"I feel like all of my dreams are ruined." George admitted.

"Oh George. You can still have your dreams without Fred. The shop is still there. You are smart and fully capable to make it even more successful. You'll be the first Weasley millionaire." She said trying to be light hearted.

"I'm not talking about Fred or a career. I wanted a wife and children. I want women to be attracted to me but that isn't going to happen now with this ear. With Fred I felt confident despite the injury. Now he's gone I don't feel so confident." George sobbed, his self-esteem sinking down into the sewers.

"Georgie, no one cares about your ear."

"Strangers who don't know me do. Your ear is normal. Mine is messed up. No woman will want to be near me with this thing on show."

Angelina put his arms around him and leaned into his neck. "You are still so attractive George. Don't let your ear lower your confidence."

"You're just saying that." He fussed.

"No I'm not. You're georgous. You're still the same good looking, cocky little shit you were before the war. There are so many things that make you attractive believe me." She confessed.

"Name them." He requested, still not believing her.

"For starters you are tall. Women love men who are tall. You're nearly 6"3. That fact alone can make a woman weak at the knees. Then there are all the things that come along with being tall. You have long legs and large hands. I bet those fingers of yours can do magical things. You are muscular and strong. Your biceps are to die for. You have a low, sensual voice."

"What about my arse?" He jokingly asked.

'Your arse is like the sun. I can't look at it for too long before getting overwhelmed. You are perfect all over." With that she gave a gentle kiss to his neck. They hadn't looked at eachother for the whole time she spoke, both looking at the floor.

"You are the perfect one. Spending your Saturday afternoon with me rather than relaxing at home." George complimented.

"You are much more braver and stronger than me. My perfect Georgie." She kissed his neck again but this time for longer. She started to move her lips down his neck. George was shocked but by no means was going to stop her. It had been nearly a year since he had been physical with a women and it felt fucking fantastic. She peppered little kisses along his jaw until George didn't want to be teased anymore and pulled her head up so her lips were level with his. George wanted to be sweet and slow, but at the same time he wanted to lay Angelina out and take every inch of her. As much as he wanted to touch her, he wanted her to touch him and be unable to tear her hands off him. He wanted to feel needed and desired.

She moved onto George's lap and placed her legs on the sides of his, straddling him. While kissing him she began to grind her hips, wanting much more pleasure from the experience. It was all worth it to feel hardness growing in his trousers. He placed his hands on her bum and groped her arse cheeks. Her hands were moving in his hair; nails scrapping his scalp.

Angelina got up for a second but only to take off her shorts before promptly sitting herself back on George's lap. George was in awe. This image would definitely go in the spank bank. The sexiest girl in his school year was grinding herself on top of him while only wearing a vest top and maroon thong. He started to play with the elastic of her underwear.

"Too hot for proper knickers don't ya think?" She asked.

"I totally agree." George replied, mesmerised by the situation.

Not knowing how confident George felt in this moment, Angelina took George's hand and placed it over her knickers. "Why don't you show me the advantages of having large hands?" George didn't need any more encouragement. He pulled her thong to one side and ran his hands up and down her pussy. His fingers got coated her wetness.

"This is what you do to me."

With his wet fingers he delicately touched her clit, teasing it before bearing down on it. Using his pointer and middle finger, he used the pads of his fingertips to rub in a circular motion. Angelina's head fell onto George's shoulder as she held onto him. George was kissing and sucking any uncovered free skin he could find with his lips before pulling her knickers down and working them off her legs, then throwing them across the room.

The wetness coming out of her made it easy to slip in his two fingers and pleasure her this way. They both knew that each other were no longer virgins so they both had experience in knowing what the opposite sex like.

"Not that I'm not liking what you are doing right now; but I prefer it when you rub my clit." Angelina admitted. With this information, George took out the fingers and began to furiously rub her clit across and across, trying the mimic the feeling of a vibrator.

"Better?" George smirked. The response he got wasn't verbal, but Angelina now biting into his shoulder gave him the answer he needed. After a few moments Angelina whispered "I'm close" into his ear. Then suddenly like a light switch turning on she was up from his lap and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Oh my God George I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have taken advantage of you like this. You are emotionally weak and vulnerable. God this is so embarrassing." Angelina scrambled trying to get all her belongings as quickly as possible. She gave up trying to find her knickers as they were thrown somewhere and didn't see where they landed. George tried to speak to her to calm her down but couldn't get a word in edgeways through her nervous rambling. Continuing to apologise she left George's flat.

George felt angry. He had been so close to having her. She was _so close_. Now he was left with an awkward hard on, her thong she failed to pick up and quite a wet right hand.

He sat down back where he was before and tried to will away the tears forming in his eyes. "Oh for fuck's sake. She was right there."

* * *

The next day was Sunday and all of the Weasley family were at the burrow. They were all still recovering from the war and the loses they suffered. The only light in the horizon was the news that Fleur was pregnant with Bill's first child. The couple were giddy with joy and were trying to make the rest of the family happy and distract them from the constant sadness.

With everyone fussing over Fleur and Bill at the dinner table, George hoped that no one would notice his miserable mood. He really didn't want to be there, preferring the idea of being at home and wallowing in anger and sadness. But he knew that if he didn't show up it would break his mother's heart. It was tradition that everyone went home on Sunday to visit their Mum and Dad, and in the aftermath of the war Molly had gone back to treating her boys and Ginny as children that need protection.

After their meal George went outside and layed down on the grass surrounding the burrow. The acres of land surrounding the home used to be filled with joy and toys they would all play with. Now everyone was as miserable as sin. George thought his family was inside and was proven wrong when Bill sat down and lied next to him.

"What are you thinking about?" Bill asked.

"Not much." George disclosed.

"Come on now. You're my brother. I know you. For the first time since the war you don't look sad; you look more angry."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You've got a face like a slapped arse." Bill bluntly responded. "You look like you want to hit something and more importantly, you look more miserable than the first few weeks when Fred died. Now tell me what's up."

"It's embarrassing. You'll only take the piss."

"Okay then. I promise I won't laugh." Bill clarified.

"It's to do with a girl."

"I guessed that. And I want you to know that when you're inexperienced it's normal to be a bit premature. You've just got to think about something else to last longer."

"Woah woah woah. That's not my problem. And what makes you think I'm inexperienced?" George demanded.

"Educated guess. Now what's up? Do you still think it's too soon to start seeing girls again?"

"I don't but she must do. We were...you know...and then she suddenly got up and left while saying that she was taking advantage of me."

Bill remained silent for a moment thinking of a response. "She might still be effected by the war and thinks you are too. Just give her time and see how the situation pans out. And by the way I think it's great you are moving on. Mum will be chuffed. The more you focus on the future, the more you will forget about the past."

* * *

George gave it time. 2 weeks later he still hadn't heard anything from Angelina. There was a moment when she entered Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, but George quickly left the shop floor and entered a back room. He knew that was a cowardly move but the thought of an embarrassing interaction with her made him quickly hide. The most awkward thing was that he still had a pair of her knickers in his flat. He was unsure what to do with them. Giving them back would be too wierd. He decided to wash them but then didn't know where to put them. He couldn't just leave them out but it wouldn't feel right putting them in a drawer. That would be as if he wanted to keep them like a pervert.

George knew this couldn't continue. Angelina was one of his best friends and it wwas hard not longer speaking to her. He agreed with himself that he would contact her, but before her got a chance an owl delivered a letter to him.

 _Hi George_

 _Maybe we should talk about what happened. Re-evaluate everything. Tell me when you are free._

 _Angelina_

With a time and date set, George started to feel sick with nerves. He already knew what she was going to say. She must be disgusted with what he did with her. She'll probably never want to see him again, only agreeing to see him now so he knew to stay away.

As Angelina still lived with her parents, George's home was picked for their meeting. All of Fred and George's friends still lived at home so their home was always picked for the destination for parties and hanging out.

Angelina waited outside George's front door for about a minute before plucking up the courage to knock. She was let in silently. He atmosphere thick enough to cut with a knife. George's flat wasn't the biggest. The kitchen, living room and dining room were all in the same large open plan room. There was only one sofa in the lounge area so Angelina made sure to sit at the very edge of it, giving plenty of room between her and George.

"I know things have been awkward between us so that's why I wanted to see you. Because I can't go on avoiding you. It's tearing me apart." She admitted.

"I completely understand. I don't want things to be weird between us because you are my best friend. But at the same time I can't get over what happened."

"I want you to know that I take full responsibility for that. You're emotions were racing and I took advantage of that. I was only thinking of myself and not what you were going through. You deserve better from a friend."

"No I don't." George confirmed. "I kissed you because I wanted to kiss you. I touched you because I wanted to. I've always wanted to. You being affectionate to me just gave me the opportunity to pounce. I don't want you to feel guilty because you have nothing to be guilty for. We were 2 consenting adults and did something others do everyday. And in that moment I forgot about everything. It was like the only other person in the world was you."

"That's all very sweet but can we confirm that it was a mistake and won't happen again. Then we can move on."

"What if I don't want to." George said softly. "You've been on my mind for two weeks now. Everything you did. Everything you said."

"I just don't want my body to be the reason you get over Fred. You need time to go through the stages of grief and I'll always be here to help you anyway I can." Angelina argued. "Plus can you imagine how awkward it would be if two friends fucked?"

"Friends fuck all the time. And I have the pleasure of having a beautiful woman as my friend." George teased.

Angelina stayed silent for a moment. Despite there being an endless list of reasons as to why they shouldn't do this and how fucked up it is to have sex with him while he's still mourning his brother, they both knew where this was going to end up. She raked her eyes up and down his body then said "You are bloody gorgeous." They both leaned in and captured eachother's lips. Angelina's hands were around the back on George's neck while his hands were hugging her waist, bringing her as close to him as he could. Her thick, plump lips were making easy work of George's thin ones.

George picked her up bridal style and took them to his bedroom.

"George if you drop me you're dead." Angelina squealed.

He placed her on the bed then started to kiss down her neck onto her chest.

"Do you know what's unfair? The fact that you've already seen my vag and you've been fully dressed." She asked and answered.

"Would you like it if I undressed?" He asked.

"Yes please." George started by untucking his shirt from his trousers and unbuttoning the shirt. He swiftly removed the shirt along with the rest of his clothes.

"Sometimes I forget you are a man. In my head you are still 14 years old." Angelina confessed.

"I hope I don't have the body of a 14 year old. Me and Fred worked hard to stay in shape." He took himself back by mentioning Fred and Angelina could tell he was triggered.

"We don't have to you know." Angelina comforted, rubbing his arm.

"No no I want to. You have no idea how much I want to. Let's move on."

Angelina continued by taking off her trousers along with her knickers then removing her top and unclasping her bra.

"Your eyes have gone really big." She laughed. "This is weird. You're staring at my tits."

"I'm just thinking about you having them in school."

"To be honest they didn't get to this size until 7th year and after. And you can talk. I didn't know you had this much muscle until now. But saying that, 16 year olds don't really have that much muscle. Men in their twenties do."

Angelina pushed George down onto the bed so he was laying flat on his back. She took George's length in her hand and started to rub it. She stroked it up and down, gliding the skin along in her hand. She lowered her head so he could feel her breath on his dick. She began to kiss it along the edges before taking as much as she could into her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down and rubbed the rest of the dick she couldn't get in her mouth with her hands. Her tongue was working around his shaft as she imagined it would feel pretty good. His hands started to wander through her hair, scraping his nails across her scalp. Her eyes were unsure where to look. She wasn't sure if she even wanted to make eye contact. Ignoring any doubts she had, she looked up, and saw George looking back at her. She giggled to herself. _What the bloody hell am I doing? S_ he questioned. Angelina tried to distract herself from how weird the situation was by placing one of her hands above George's groin. She moved the hand up and down, going from his flaming red pubes following the happy trail to the abs that were forming in his abdomen.

She took the cock our of her mouth and said "This is so fucked up you know."

"If it's so fucked up why did you just put my penis in your mouth." George teased.

Angelina laughed and moved herself on the bed so she was on her hands and knees. "Shut up and fuck me already. At least in doggy I won't have to look at your ugly face." She mocked.

George gasped dramatically. "That's rude. My feelings are hurt. You're lucky you have nice boobs because otherwise I might have thrown you out of bed." The red head joked. Angelina was happy to see George smiling and joking around again, even if this wasn't the 'correct' way to help a friend move on following a death; but what was the 'correct' way to stop someone mourning? Angelina would always be there to help George move on in his life and forget about the war, and she was more than willing to give 15 minutes of her time to make him happy for that period of time. And it wasn't as though she wouldn't get anything out of the arrangement. Who would say no to sex with a 6"3 ginger god.

He lined himself up with her but before entering remembered he still needed to do a contraception charm. He quickly did this then rubbed the tip along her pussy. He wasn't sure how prepared she would be as the foreplay had only been on him, but to his surprise she was wet enough for her to enjoy it. He took a hold of her hips and pushed himself in. He started slow but gradually sped up the pace. Angelina collapsed onto her elbows and stuck her arse up higher. She started to shake her arse with George's thrusts, making it more irresistible to grab. Without any warning Angelina received a swift slap to the bum.

"You've been watching muggle porn." She stated.

"Who hasn't?" George defended.

"Do you want to try out that move they call cowgirl?" George instantly backed away and layed down, resting his head on the pillows. She crawled to his legs and straddled over his crotch.

"I find it amusing how we are both quiet. I guess that comes from years of masturbating in a room shared with 4 other people." Angelina explained.

She smirked while taking his cock and slipping it inside her. When she had sunk all the way down she leaned back, placing her hands behind her on his thighs. Her head leaned back with her arched back. Her hips were grinding around in a circle. For George, the spectacle in front of him was extraordinary. Her legs were spread to either side of him, giving him a view of his cock inside her. She felt so fucking good on him. Around him. Her heat so delicious he never wanted it to end. Changing the tempo, Angelina used her thick thighs to bounce on top of George's dick. Her hands we now placed on his chest in such a way it caused her boobs to squash together. George wet his fingers in his mouth then put his hand to her clit, rubbing it because he knew she liked it. But the ebony girl had other plans. She took both of his hands and put them on her boobs, encouraging him to squeeze and grope them. Wanting to be closer to her, George sat up and wrapped his arms around her back. In this new position he was finally able to touch her breasts with his mouth. He captured a dark nipple in his mouth; giving it a good suck before releasing it and running his tongue over it. He moved his hands so he was holding her breasts while they bounced.

"You really are a boob man." Angelina said.

"I never lie about these things."

"Can you imagine us doing this at Hogwarts? Fucking on your bed trying to be as quiet as possible. Or we could've used a silencing charm and been as loud as we liked."

"I can't think about it or I'll cum." George said through gritted teeth.

"Does thinking about us fucking on your bed with the curtains shut at school make you horny?" She laughed.

George had had enough of her teasing. He took control and laid her on the bed. He positioned himself in between her legs and slid himself in. Her legs looped around his waist while her hands were playing with her nipples and clit. She began to make noises she hadn't made before. This gave George confidence he was doing something right. He collapsed onto his elbows; his chest now mere inches abover hers. With one hand still furiously going at her clit, she raked the other up his back. Once the hand was by his neck she put it onto his forearm; holding on. The bicep and tricep were tensed as he was carrying his weight on them. He was thrusting as fast as he could with his arse cheeks tensing and relaxing at a high pace.

"George." Angelina moaned. "I feel like I'm about to explode." Taking this as a sign she was about to cum he kept going, but nothing could have prepared him for what would happen next. With a pressure that tried to push his cock out of her, a clear liquid squirted out of her and splashed on George's chest and abdomen. Angelina was squealing and trying to shut her legs. Her stomach muscles were tensing, casuing her body to shake. The feeling of his friend clenching around him was enough to make George release in side her.

He pulled out and layed next to her, both of them taking in what just happened.

"Fuck you." She grumbled. This made George panic. _Did she not want it?_ He thought back and tried to remember if at any point she showed any sign of him wanting to stop. "I thought white boys were meant to have small dicks." Angelina explained.

George smirked. "All you're doing is making my ego bigger."

"I don't think your _ego_ needs to get any bigger."

The ebony girl moved over on the bed to give themselves a bigger gap between eachother. "I'm sorry for, you know, the wet situation. That's so embarrassing."

"Don't say that. You squirting is the sexiest thing I've ever witnessed."

She got out of bed and started to dress herself. "We should do this again sometime."

"Yeah, definitely." He replied hazily.

Leaving him still in bed, she swiftly walked out of the room and exited the flat. Looking around his room he quickly realised something.

"Shit. I still have a pair of her knickers that I've forgotten to give back to her."

* * *

 **Let's all just take a moment to appreciate how fucking gorgeous Tiana Benjamin is.**


End file.
